


You Taste Like Candy Canes

by shutupnarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Cute, M/M, Making Love, Sex, Smut, Sweet, harry - Freeform, niall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupnarry/pseuds/shutupnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas, and Niall and Harry decide to drink hot chocolate, open presents, bake cookies, and well… have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Taste Like Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> I just started on AO3! You can reach me on Tumblr (narry-the-unsinkable-ship), Live Journal (narryruinedme), Wattpad (NarryStoranShipper), or Twitter (@Kira_Kolbinskie) ! This is a story I posted on my Tumblr account. It's short and cute. Enjoy!

Niall's eyes fluttered open to the sight of Harry hovering over him, smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Nialler." he said, pressing a soft kiss to the blonde's forehead.

Niall smiled back at his lover, as he stood up and went over to the window, grinning madly. "It's a white Christmas, Harry!" he said joyously, opening the small window and letting the crisp, winter air flow in.

Harry came up behind the smaller boy, and wrapped his long arms around the boy's waist.

"I'm so glad," Harry started. "And by the way, I made hot chocolate, baby. With the little marshmallows you love so much." Harry whispered, pressing a gentle kiss right under his ear. 

Niall smiled at his boyfriend. They both made their way into the living room, where two cups of hot chocolate sat on the coffee table, and where a brightly lit Christmas tree stood in the corner, with several wrapped presents underneath it.

Harry sat on the couch and pulled Niall into his lap. 

After many sips of hot cocoa, and chocolate flavored kisses later, it was finally present time. Niall got up and went over to the little radio on the table next to the TV and put on the Christmas station. The blonde boy made his way back over to Harry as "All I Want For Christmas Is You" played in the background.

Harry and Niall sat on the floor next to each other beside the tree and picked at the presents. New Supras, beanies, colognes, and cards with lots of xx's were great. But none of them were as great as the memories they were creating.

The curly haired boy laughed when the blonde pulled the wrapped candy canes off of the tree and started eating them.

"I'm craving cookies, can we bake some, Harry?" Niall questions. Harry nods and they both make their way to the kitchen. There's peppermint scented candles and white string lights hanging on the walls, giving it a very Christmas-y vibe.

They started making chocolate chip cookies, and Niall kept eating the cookie dough, but there was enough to make one batch. Harry piled the cookies onto a white plate and Niall filled two glasses with milk. They leaned against the counter and moaned and the taste of the cookies.

"These taste so good." Niall commented, taking a bite into the soft cookie. 

Harry eyed the Irish boy up and down and smirked. "I bet you taste better."

Before Niall could say another word, he was being pinned against the counter and was receiving many love bites. Harry stroked up and down Niall's thigh and with each stroke, he moved further and further toward's Niall's crotch.

"H-Harry," Niall whimpered. "Not here."

Harry picked up the older boy and carried him to their room. He put Niall down and laid on the bed. "Come here, baby." he said, in a low voice.

Niall whimpered and straddled Harry. Way to quickly, it got really hot, so clothes were flying off left and right, leaving both boys naked. The elder leaned down and sucked a bruise onto the prominent vein on Harry's neck, making him groan deeply. 

Niall grinded his hips against Harry's and both boys let out throaty moans. "No foreplay today, baby. I want to get straight to it." Harry said, making Niall whimper and nod.

"Do you need prep or are you still loose from yesterday?" Harry asked. "I'm s-still loose," Niall replied, grabbing the lube out of his bedside drawer. He handed it to Harry, who used it to slick up his hardened cock so the blonde boy wouldn't be in any pain.

"Ready, baby?" Harry asked, aligning the tip to Niall's stretched entrance.

Niall just moaned in reply and sunk down onto the throbbing cock underneath him. Feeling so filled and stretched turned Niall on so badly. He cut to the chase and quickly bounced up and down, moaning Harry's name in several different octaves, most of them quite high pitched- for a man, that is. 

Harry grabbed a hold of Niall's flushed red member and stroked it teasingly, making Niall go crazy.

With each swipe of Harry's thumb over his cum seeping tip, Niall moved faster and harder, and both boys visions were starting to get clouded. Harry jabbed his cock up into the smaller boy, directly hitting Niall's prostate, and that was it for him.

Niall shot his load of cum onto Harry's chest and screamed the dirtiest things Harry has ever heard come from his mouth.

The blonde boy was blushing once he stopped bouncing, because he was embarrassed that he couldn't last longer. He shook it off though, and got inbetween the curly haired boy's legs and grabbed a hold of his still pulsing cock. He licked stripes up and down the boy's shaft, and once he hit the tip with his tongue, he took the large member into his mouth and sucked hard.

He bobbed his head and gradually got faster. After a few seconds, Harry grabbed a hold of his hair and started fucking his throat. Niall relaxed his throat and allowed Harry to abuse his mouth. The Cheshire lad groaned as he poured his hot load into Niall's awaiting mouth, and smirked as the older boy swallowed every drop.

Niall pulled off of his boyfriend's now soft cock and crawled next to him, plopping down lazily and panting. Harry kissed Niall sweetly and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." Niall whispered against his lips.

"Merry Christmas to you to, Niall."

Both boys cuddled into eachother and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
